Simple Gifts
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: When lanto loses the memories of his important relationships, Jack decides to give him a gift.


Simple Gifts

Ianto sat on the sofa in the hub, looking miserably down at his feet. He felt the cushions dip as Toshiko came to sit beside him.

'You know he doesn't mean anything by it, don't you' she said softly, nudging Ianto's shoulder with her own.

Ianto looked across the hub to where Jack was leaning over Gwen Cooper's desk, his face inches away from hers, one hand brushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. 'I know' he said, 'at least I know that Jack says he doesn't mean anything by it. I don't know if Gwen thinks that and, sometimes, deep down inside I don't think Jack does either'

Tosh sorted that sentence out in her head and nudged Ianto again, 'I think it's you he loves'

Ianto gave her a small smile, 'God I would love that to be true' he said wistfully, 'I do love him you know Tosh, so much and being with him, being in his life even if it is only as a convenient fuck, is so amazing'

'But…' prompted Tosh sensing there was more to come

'But sometimes I wonder if it's worth the pain that comes with it' and his eyes drifted back to where Gwen was now laughing up into Jack's face, one hand stroking his upper arm.

'Maybe she'll lose interest' suggested Tosh half-heartedly

Ianto snorted, 'It's Jack – if he was paying that level of attention to you, would you lose interest?'

Tosh shook her head, 'what are you going to do?'

Ianto shrugged, 'learn to live with the pain, I guess. I've had plenty of practice at that.'

At that point Jack suddenly straightened up and, moved away from Gwen calling loudly 'Ianto'

Ianto stood up, 'Sir?'

'Coffee, Ianto, for two, my office please.'

Tosh gave Ianto a warm smile, which faded as Jack held out a hand to Gwen 'Ms Cooper, will you join me?'

* * *

Despite Tosh's optimism, things did not improve over the next few weeks. Jack remained apparently besotted with Gwen, spending as much of the working day as he could flirting with her and posturing for her approval. It was only when the team had been dismissed for the evening that Jack turned his full attention to Ianto. When he did he was affectionate and loving but Ianto had begun to distrust the sweet things that Jack whispered to him and could not help but wonder if, when Jack was softly caressing his skin, whether Jack was thinking about Gwen, wishing it was her moaning under his skilful hands not Ianto. Ianto even began refusing Jack's sleepy invitations to stay the night, preferring to leave the small, warm post-coital bed and go home to his lonely flat.

Ianto was in the tiny kitchen making coffee for the team when Tosh appeared.

'How are you doing, Ianto?'

Ianto sighed, 'Ok, I guess. I feel like I'm pushing him away but I can't stop myself.'

'Oh Ianto, are you sure that's what you want?'

'No, of course it's not but I can't take this pain any longer Tosh. I love Jack but I didn't know that love could be so unhappy and lonely and sad.'

'I didn't know I made you feel like that' Jack was standing in the doorway, hands thrust deep into his pockets. Tosh took one look at Jack's face and slipped back into the hub.

'Jack, I...'

'I make you unhappy and sad?

Ianto was saved from having to respond as the rift alarm. Jack turned to go, 'This conversation isn't over, Yan'

* * *

It was only 30 minutes later when the team came back, helpless with hysterical laughter.

'Bloody hell, Jack' snorted Owen, 'After all this time you think you would know the difference between alien tech and a miniature dachshund.'

'Hey,' replied Jack, 'It was in the right place at the right time! What was I supposed to think?'

'Jack, it was attached to its owner by a leash'

'Yeah well she _was_ vicious;' said Jack defensively, 'I'm still not convinced she's from this planet'

'She thought you were trying to steal her dog,' giggled Tosh, 'that's why she hit you'

'Poor Jack' simpered Gwen, running her finger through Jack's hair and leaning into his arm, 'at least we got the tech though' and she waved what looked like a large green TV remote control in the air and began tossing it from hand to hand.

The smile faded from Jack's face, 'be careful with that Gwen' he said sharply as she fumbled her catch and the gadget fell to the floor. A bright purple beam shot out of the end of it and enveloped Ianto who was approaching with a tray of drinks. Ianto fell without a sound.

'Ianto!' Jack was at his side in an instant, cradling the young man close to him, 'Owen, get over here NOW!'

OK, Ok I'm here, let me get to him Jack.' Reluctantly, Jack move to one side and let Owen examine the unconscious man. 'His vitals are all fine' reported Owen, 'I'll know more when he wakes up.'

'Well we can't leave him lying here' said Jack, picking up Ianto, 'He can recover in my bed.' Owen opened his mouth, saw the look on Jack's face and closed it again. 'Tosh? What does the rift predictor say?'

Tosh hurried across to her work station, 'Quiet for the next 48 hours'

'Fine' said Jack, 'Tosh route the rift alerts to your lap top and go home. Gwen, put that, that thing in a containment box and get out of here. We'll discuss how your behaviour caused this incident once we know Ianto is going to be OK so you might want to start on your report at home. Owen...'

'I'll be staying here Captain; I'm not leaving my patient. I have stuff to do in the med bay so just call me if his condition changes'

'Thank you Owen' said Jack sincerely. He walked towards his office but Gwen moved in front of him, hands on hips

'I hope you are not blaming me for this, Jack' she purred, looking up at him from underneath her lashes, 'If Ianto had been looking where he was going this wouldn't have happened. I don't know why he was even coming to join the field team de-brief, he's just the tea boy, right?' She moved closer to Jack and ran the tip of her tongue over her lips, eyes wide and shinning.

Jack pulled Ianto into a closer protective embrace, 'Get out of my way, Gwen' he said in a low cold voice, 'none of this was down to Ianto, take responsibility for your own screw ups for once ' and he stepped around her and walked away.

* * *

'Owen, OWEN!'

'I'm here, Jeez, Jack will you relax'

Jack, seated on the edge of his bed, gestured to the young man who was huddled into a corner of the room, eyes wide and fearful. 'I'm not the one who needs to relax'

'What happened?'

'He woke up in my arms and just freaked out'

Owen raised his eyebrows and approached Ianto, 'Hiya teaboy' he said gently, 'how are you doing'

Ianto frowned, 'Do I know you?'

Owen and Jack exchanged worried glances. 'Do you know who you are?' asked Jack

'Jones, Ianto Jones'

Jack smiled, 'Ok Jones, Ianto Jones, do you know where you work?

'Torchwood'

'Do you know where you live?'

'Grange Town'

'Do you know who I am?'

'No, sorry'

Jack looked crushed. Owen cleared his throat, 'Ianto, mate, my name is Dr Owen Harper. We work together. I'd like to run a physical on you, check that you are OK. Is that alright with you?'

Ianto nodded. Jack got to his feet, preparing to accompany him but Owen shook his head, 'not this time Captain. I think Ianto might feel better if it's just me and him for this'

Ianto looked grateful, clambered to his feet and followed Owen out of Jack's room, leaving Jack looking helplessly after them.

* * *

Two hours later, Ianto's face appeared in the hatch way of Jack's bunker. Jack was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He looked like he'd been there since Ianto had left for his medical with Owen.

'Hi' said Ianto tentatively.

'Jack looked up and gave him a small smile, 'Hi'

'Um, Dr Harper said I could go home but I'm not allowed to go on my own. He seemed to think you wouldn't mind coming with me.'

'No problem' said Jack, 'I'll just have a quick word with Owen and we can get going OK.'

'Thanks' said Ianto, 'Could we, er, pick up some takeaway on the way, I'm starving and I can't remember the contents of my cupboards'

'Sure'

Jack made his way up to the conference room where he could see Owen waiting for him. 'Well Owen' snapped Jack sweeping in thorough the door, 'What's up with him'

Owen shrugged, 'Not sure. Bits of his memory are fried. There's no pattern or reason to the areas affected. He's kept his linguistic and motor skills – thank god he can still make coffee - but he doesn't remember his really important relationships. He doesn't remember his childhood, or Lisa, or you. He remembered me and Tosh after a bit of prompting and Gwen straight away' Owen sniggered at that, 'He knows what his job is and what we do but he has big gaps in his memory.'

'Can you help him?'

'I don't think so. It's like he has had parts of his past experience permanently erased...' Owen trailed off looking thoughtful, 'although...I wonder...'

'Owen!'

'Sorry Jack, let me think about this. I'm wondering if I could isolate the compound in Retcon that makes people amenable to suggestion then we could sort of 're-record' his memories. Let me think about it some more and talk to Tosh tomorrow. For tonight, take him home, let him rest'

* * *

Jack stood back as Ianto opened the front door to his flat. He watched as Ianto hung up his coat and placed his wallet and keys in a nearby bowl. He looked around and turned to face Jack with a brilliant smile, 'I know this place' he said happily, 'this is home.'

'Jack smiled back, 'Good. So you'll know where the plates are then' He held aloft the carrier bag that contained their Chinese food.

Ianto gave him an open and happy smile Jack could not remember ever seeing on his face, 'This way, Sir' he said as he headed towards the kitchen.

As they shared the food, Jack felt like he was meeting the real Ianto for the first time. Without the barrier that the worry about Jack's incessant flirting had raised between them, Ianto was showing himself to be as witty and erudite as the young man Jack remembered from the early days of their relationship. The atmosphere between the two men was warm and relaxed in a way that Jack realised it hadn't been for a long time.

As they sat at either end of Ianto's sofa, Jack noticed that the younger mans eyes sliding shut. He got to his feet, 'You're exhausted' he said gently, 'I'd better go'

Reluctantly Ianto scrambled to his feet, 'I guess so' he said, 'Thank you for being here with me tonight. You are a good friend, Jack.' Jack looked at him hopefully, but Ianto shook his head, 'that's impression, not memory I'm afraid.'

Jack opened the door and turned to face Ianto, he wanted to kiss him so much it made his chest hurt, he leant forward and traced Ianto's mouth with his thumb, 'Get some sleep' he said, and 'I'll come at collect you around 10.30 tomorrow morning, Ok?' Ianto nodded wordlessly, his mouth was tingling where Jack had touched him.

'Night, Ianto'

* * *

Owen, Tosh and Jack were sitting in Jack's office discussing options for helping Ianto.

'Tosh and I have worked out how to separate compound DMB-20/11 from retcon. I can make it up in pill form and he'd have to take three a day for about three weeks. You can rewrite his memories and have teaboy back, good as new'

Jack closed his eyes in relief, 'and you are confident this will work' he asked. Both Tosh and Owen nodded emphatically. 'Fine' said Jack, 'Make up the pills. Let's do this thing.'

Owen swept out of the room and headed down to the med bay to make a start on Ianto's cure. Jack cleared his throat nervously, 'Tosh, a moment, please'

Tosh re-seated herself and looked at Jack enquiringly.

Jack fidgeted with his pen, 'I know you and Ianto were close' he began, 'and I don't want you betray any confidences but...did...I mean…was...'

'You want to know why Ianto said you made him unhappy' said Tosh shrewdly

Jack nodded miserably. Tosh sighed. 'Jack, Ianto loved you, but you didn't make it easy for him. From the day she got here you have been all over Gwen like a rash. You flirted with her and made cow eyes at her in front of Ianto and never once thought about how he was feeling.'

'Ianto knew how I felt about him'

Tosh shook her head, 'No Jack, he didn't. You never told him how you felt and if you tried to show him Ianto distrusted you. He thought he was just a place holder until you got Gwen.' Jack was shaking his head in distress; Tosh reached out and took his hand, 'I'm sorry, Jack'

Jack pulled himself together, 'Thanks for your honesty, Tosh. I know what I have to do now.'

Tosh looked at Jack suspiciously, 'Jaaack. What are you planning?'

'Ianto had a crap childhood, a disastrous relationship with Lisa and apparently I made him unhappy. I'm gonna give him the best gift I can. I'm gonna give him a happy childhood and a successful ex-relationship '

'How?' asked Tosh curiously

Jack smiled happily, 'I had a great upbringing, well the first eleven years anyway, I'm going to give him my memories; of how much my dad loved me, being taught to swim, cooking with my mother, family picnics on the beach, birthdays – all my good memories. I'll modify them for Ianto and give him a happy childhood.'

Tosh stared at him, she wasn't sure if this idea was a recipe for disaster or the most amazing gift anyone could ever be offered. 'What about Lisa? How are you going to manage to put a positive spin on that?'

Jack's smile grew even wider, 'I'm going to give him Estelle.' Tosh raised an eyebrow. Jack continued, 'before Ianto, back in the war, I met the most amazing woman. I loved her, not like I love Ianto of course...' Tosh hid a small smile at what Jack had inadvertently revealed, '...but so much. We married and had a wonderful four years. I'm going to give those years to Ianto. I'll tell him how Lisa was tragically killed in a rail accident, how he grieved but was comforted by the memory of how much Lisa and he had loved each other and that now he is ready to move on and find someone to love him the way he deserves.'

Tosh frowned, 'what about you Jack?'

Jack's smile faltered, 'That's the best part of this gift' he said quietly looking away and refusing to make eye contact

'You're going to let him forget you, aren't you' asked Tosh softly

'It's the best gift I can give him. He deserves to be happy and apparently he can't be that with me.'

'What about you?' repeated Tosh putting a gentle hand on Jack's arm.

Jack shrugged her off, 'I've been on my own a long time, Tosh. I'll be fine'

Somehow, Tosh didn't believe him.

* * *

For the next week, Jack and Ianto worked to the schedule that Owen and Tosh had drawn up. Owen had decided that only one person should be responsible for working with Ianto to re-record his memories to avoid confusion. Owen had also tried to insist that Ianto should be allowed to choose who he wanted to help him but Jack over ruled him wanting to put his own plan, to gift Ianto some happiness, into operation. Their "debate" got quite loud and heated and it was only Tosh who heard Ianto say that he would have chosen Jack anyway.

Their days had easily fallen into a pattern. Every evening at 5 pm Jack and Ianto would leave the Hub and go back to Ianto's flat. Ianto would pull out his photo albums and together they would go through them and Jack will tell Ianto the stories behind the pictures, drawing upon his own experiences, as many times as it took before the memory was stored in Ianto's head.

On the fourth night, as Jack was returning from paying the pizza delivery guy, Ianto looked up from where he was seated on the floor.

'Jack, can I ask you something?'

Jack smiled, 'anything, Yan'

'How do you know all this personal stuff about me? You are just my boss right?'

The simple question cut through Jack like a knife and left him speechless for a second.

'Jack? Were we more than that?'

Jack managed a nod, 'We were...friends' he croaked, 'we used to hang out from time to time.'

Ianto raised an eyebrow 'and I told you personal stuff about my childhood?'

Jack was fighting to regain his equilibrium, '...and drink...we would hang out and drink. You tend to get a bit chatty when you've had a few, you know.'

Ianto took the pizza box and, opening it, helped himself to a slice. He smiled up at Jack, 'I bet we were good friends, yeah?'

Jack's vision was blurring, 'The best, Yan, the very best' and he turned away before Ianto could notice a treacherous tear sliding down his face.

* * *

Two weeks in and, as far as Owen and Ianto were concerned, things were progressing extremely well. Ianto was retaining the information that Jack was feeding him and was actually becoming more assertive and open around the hub. Owen had suggested to Jack that this was because having memories of being loved as a child had given Ianto more confidence. This made Jack all the more determined to continue with his plan. Tosh still had her concerns but they were focussed more upon Jack. Watching Ianto and Owen trading sarcastic quips in the med bay, Tosh took the opportunity to go up to Jack's office to check on him. She knocked gently and stuck her head round the door.

'Hi, Jack. Got a minute'

Jack nodded, 'Come on in, Tosh'

Tosh went in and seated herself in front of Jack's desk, 'Just wondered how you were doing' she said

Jack shrugged, 'Ok I guess. He is doing well. He remembers his idyllic childhood. He even talks about his dad with affection now.'

'And Lisa?'

'Bit more tricky' admitted Jack thinking back to the previous weekend when he had held Ianto for three long hours as the young man sobbed through his grief at losing the woman he had loved beyond everything. Jack had interwoven what Ianto had told him about his relationship with Lisa before her conversion at the Battle of Canary Wharf with the things he cherished from his time with Estelle. Jack had done his best to reassure the young man that Lisa hadn't suffered in any way but Ianto's distress had been epic and in the end Jack had nothing to offer but a tireless embrace and soft kisses that, upon later reflection, he hoped Ianto had been too distressed to remember.

'And you?'

Jack sighed, 'He keeps pressing me about our previous relationship.'

Tosh grinned, 'but...that's good isn't it? If he's remembering you were in a relationship?'

'He doesn't. He remembers we were friends but that's all.'

'Oh Jack'

'The thing is,' said Jack uneasily, 'I kinda think he's starting to fall for me. Again'

* * *

Things fell apart in week three just as Jack was relaxing and beginning to think that all was going to be well. He still had a niggling notion that Ianto was beginning to develop feelings for him again, occasionally he would look up from his work to find Ianto's eyes fixed upon him and from time to time Ianto would allow his hands to linger on Jack's shoulders when helping him on with his coat. These small gestures would warm Jack for a brief moment before he remembered that he could not allow himself to hope that he and Ianto could regain what they had been. _You're doing this for him_, he reminded himself, _this is not about what you need, it's about granting Ianto some happiness and peace of mind and he can't get that if he is with you._

Unfortunately, things came to a head in the worst possible way. As usual, Jack and Ianto had spent the evening at Ianto's flat reinforcing his memories. They had opened a couple of bottles of wine and were seated on the floor teasing each other about their childhood escapades, their first crush and romantic disasters and laughing happily. Suddenly Jack realised that they were far, far too close and that Ianto was staring at him with an expression of his face that Jack remembered all too well. Panicked, Jack jumped to his feet,

'It's late' he stammered, 'I'd best be off.'

Ianto stood also and placed a hand on Jack's arm, 'do you have to?'

'Yeah, yeah, er…early start in the morning' blustered Jack

"It's just, 'continued Ianto seriously, 'you have been so brilliant helping me get my memories back, giving me Lisa again, I can't thank you enough for that but I'm really confused'

Jack knew he should leave, knew he had to get out of this situation because he also knew exactly where it was going but he couldn't help himself, 'Confused? What about?'

Ianto moved in even closer and ran his fingers through Jack's hair, 'I was with Lisa a long time, yeah?' Jack nodded; he couldn't trust himself to speak, couldn't look away from Ianto's intense blue gaze. 'Hmm' mused Ianto, ' and I remember Rosie from infant school, Gwyneth from year 13, Morgan in year 15 and Paula in London. It's women, always women, never men. So why is it, do you think Jack, that all I want to do right now is this..?' and he pulled Jack into a passionate kiss.

For a few wonderful seconds, Jack allowed himself to get lost in the moment, the suppleness of Ianto's lips on his own, the gently teasing, questing tongue mapping the contours of his mouth and the soft hair under his fingers, _this will be the last time,_ he thought to himself and he forced himself to push the young man away.

'Ianto, what the fuck?'

Ianto looked at him miserably, 'I'm sorry' he mumbled, 'I shouldn't have done that. It's just…you are in my head all the time, Jack. I want you so much it hurts.'

Then Jack did what was simultaneously the bravest and the most cowardly thing he had ever done in his grossly elongated lifetime. Ruthlessly crushing his own feelings and disregarding his hatred of labels, he pulled away from Ianto and said gently 'I'm flattered Ianto but I'm not gay.'

Ianto's face crumpled and tears seeped from his closed eyes, "I'm sorry Jack.' He said, 'Sorrier than I can say. You've been an amazing friend and I've fucked that up. I hope we can still work together after my behaviour tonight.'

'Yan' Jack reached out to touch him but Ianto jerked away

'Please, just go'

Sadly, Jack turned and left the flat, closing the front door carefully and pretending not to hear the howls of pain and distress that followed him down the hallway.

* * *

Things were strained at the hub over the next couple of days. Ianto was rigidly formal around Jack, gone was the confident and witty young man he been becoming since his memory realignment, Ianto was almost as ghost like as he had been in those terrible days after Lisa.

Jack had confided in Tosh who was supportive and understanding but not terribly surprised.

'He loved you Jack'

'Yeah' said Jack irritably, 'I get that.'

'No,' said Tosh solemnly, 'I don't think you do. You, of all people should know that Ianto is a very passionate man.'

Jack gave a tiny reminiscent grin 'Oh yeah'

'Why does it surprise you then, that he applies that passion to everything he loves? You saw what he was willing to do for Lisa, and I have to say from watching you together I don't think what he felt for Lisa comes anywhere near what he feels for you.'

'But you heard him Tosh, loving me made him unhappy and sad. If I push him away he can find someone else to give that passion to. Someone who deserves it.'

Tosh touched his face tenderly, 'You deserve it Jack.'

But Jack just shook his head stubbornly, "No, I thought I did, tried to believe I did but I was wrong. Maybe, now he thinks I'm not interested, he'll forget what he feels for me and will move on to someone better'

Tosh didn't know what to say.

* * *

Later that same day, the whole team were gathered in the conference room sharing Chinese food for lunch, courtesy of Jack as a way of trying to ease Ianto back into the team. Gwen was trying to make Jack try tofu, pushing a sliver into his face and laughing.

'C'mon Jack' she giggled, 'try it'

'No' pouted Jack, 'It's slimy and gross'

'Come on!' she insisted, leaning closer to him 'I bet this isn't the worst thing you've had in your mouth'

Jack gave a low and dirty chuckle, 'Believe it baby.' And he waggled his tongue lewdly in Gwen's face

Suddenly Ianto jumped to his feet, slamming his hand onto the table; 'Oh for god's sake' he cried, 'will you two just knock it off!' Gwen scowled across the table at him and Jack looked appalled, Ianto was clearly furious. 'I'm am so sick of your flirting and vamping all over the hub. You, Gwen Cooper with your little touches to the arm and your jack-have-you-got-a-moments and your stupid cow eyes and bleeding heart and you, Jack beg-me-to-fuck-you Harkness, unable to take your eyes of her tits when she comes in to work that ridiculously tight red top, barely even able to see this rest of us when she is in the room. Why don't you both fuck off to some suitable cheap and sordid hotel, shag each other as senseless as you clearly both want to and give the rest of us a break from the never ending hell that is the Jack and Gwen porn show!' Ianto stared at his team mates, every one of them sitting stunned and silent. 'Oh C'mon' he addressed himself to Owen and Tosh, 'I only said what we have all been thinking.' And he turned on his heel and left the room, seconds later the klaxon announced that he had left the Hub and was on his way out.

'Fuckin' hell' said Owen, 'I didn't think the teaboy had it in him' and he sidled out of the room and headed back to the sanctuary of the autopsy bay.

Tosh looked at Gwen who was preening and looking extraordinarily smug and then turned her gaze to Jack. His face was white and he was shaking. 'Guess that answers your question about him moving on eh Jack?' and she hurried out after Owen.

Gwen turned to Jack, 'I can't believe you let him talk to us like that' she said, 'but at least now he understands that he has no chance with you any more' She smiled and straddled Jack's lap, effectively pinning him to his chair.

Jack struggled to stand, 'get off me, Gwen. I need to go after Ianto'

Gwen smiled and slid her hand down between their bodies to caress Jack's cock through the material of his pants, 'Come on, Jack' she whispered, 'It's just you and me here, everyone else is busy agonising over the tea boy, let's make each other feel good'

Jack grasped her hand and removed it from his groin, 'It was flirting, Gwen. Just flirting, it didn't mean anything.'

Gwen snatched her hand back and replaced it on Jack's cock – a cock that remained disturbingly flaccid she noted. 'Just Us' she repeated, 'let's have some fun.' She rubbed harder 'Not like you to have this problem' she snarked, 'That time you watched Ianto eat a crème egg your cock was so hard I thought it would tear through your pants. And when Tosh dropped those Arcadian Thought Spheres all over the floor and Ianto spent all afternoon on his hands and knees picking them up, you spent all afternoon disappearing off to the bathroom...oh'

'Got it, have you?' Jack finally managed to dislodge her and jumped to his feet, 'It's him OK, it's always him. It's only him'

'But he doesn't remember you' laughed Gwen, 'the Trackkian emotion eraser saw to that.'

Jack stilled, 'the what?'

Gwen looked shifty, 'the...whatever it was' she stumbled

'You knew what it was,' accused Jack, 'you knew what it would do, you set him up'

'I may have seen a picture and a description in the archives' she said, 'Ianto expects all of us to spend at least half a day a week going through the archives, soooo boring. This is the first time it's ever come in handy. I knew what it was the moment I saw it. I was tired of the flirting. I wanted the seduction. I wanted you, Jack and I knew you would never make your move whilst he was in my way. It was my chance so I took it.'

She moved closer to Jack, murmuring, "I know you want me too.' Jack grinned wolfishly, grasped her upper arms and pulled her close to him. He slid a finger under her chin and tilted her head. Gwen closed her eyes and felt Jack move in closer, his breath warmed her face and his voice was low in her ear.

'You're fired, you fucking bitch.'

* * *

Gwen struggled furiously as Jack frog marched her out of the conference room and down to the med bay. Owen and Tosh were there conversing anxiously in a corner. They gaped at the sight of Jack restraining a manic Gwenn Cooper

'Uh, little help here' panted Jack as a shrieking Gwen tried to bite him. Owen started to draw up a sedative but Tosh calmly walked up to Gwen, pulled out a stun gun and used it on her. Gwen collapsed in a twitching heap on the floor, giving Owen sufficient time to sedate her.

'What the hell was all that about?' asked Owen, disposing of the used syringe.

'She set Ianto up' explained Jack, 'She knew what that tech was and what it did. I want her retconned, take 2 years, and then dump her in the centre of Cardiff.'

'No back up story?' enquired Tosh

'No' said Jack shortly

At that moment, Tosh's phone chirruped, she looked at the screen 'A text from Ianto' she said, then read the short message and paled, holding the phone out to Jack

_Thank you for being my best friend. Love you. I xx_

'Right' said Jack, turning to leave, 'Tosh, trace Ianto's phone, send his location to my PDA. Owen how long will Gwen be out?'

'A good 4 hours, at least'

'Right, lock her in the vaults and then follow me to wherever Ianto is. Bring your kit – I've got a bad feeling'

'Consider it done Captain'

* * *

Jack drove like a man possessed. Tosh had traced Ianto to his flat and Jack, fearing the worst, was breaking every traffic law in the book to get there as quickly as possible. In next to no time he was outside Ianto's door. Not even bothering to look for his key, Jack kicked the door open and rushed into the flat. He could see Ianto lying on the sofa. With a stifled sob Jack flung himself to his knees, groping for a pulse. He found one but it was slow and thready. Jack was fumbling for his phone when Owen appeared in the doorway.

'Owen, get over here NOW' Jack was panicking

'Relax Jack' said Owen calmly, as he sited an IV into Ianto's arm 'Now I'm assuming he's taken something to put him into this state. It would really help me if you could find out what it was'

Jack looked wildly around the room, spotting two white boxes neatly disposed of in the wastebasket in the corner. 'These?' he asked showing them to Owen who nodded.

'Good' he said. 'He's taken this intravenously so I don't need to do a wash out.' He added a drug to the line in Ianto's arm, 'antidote' he explained. He looked up at Jack who looked as if he was slipping into shock. 'Why don't you make us a coffee, Jack; I'm gonna be here for another hour at least and I think you could do with something'

Jack nodded and drifted off in the direction of the kitchen. Owen busied himself checking Ianto's vital signs and drawing up more vials of antidote to add to the next IV bag. Eventually he became aware that Jack had been missing for 30 minutes and that the sound of muffled sobbing as emanating from the kitchen. Checking Ianto one more time, Owen quietly moved to the kitchen door to see Jack with his head down on the kitchen table sobbing as if his heart had broken. He had a letter in his hand. Owen stood beside him and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

'May I?' he queried. Without raising his head, Jack held the letter out for Owen to take.

_My darling Jack,_

_Thank you for all the help and support you have given me over the last three weeks, helping me to remember how extraordinarily lucky I have been in the past. You helped me remember my amazing childhood and gave me back the joy of my relationship with Lisa and for both those things I am forever grateful._

_I'm sorry that I embarrassed you the other night, but I am not sorry that I kissed you. You see, I love you, Jack, I do and I don't think I'll ever be able to stop. I thought I would be able to just be your friend but today has shown me that I can't manage that. Your friendship has been so precious to me, if you could have loved me, it would have been a gift beyond price but I mustn't be selfish._

_I hope you find the love and happiness you deserve Jack – because you do deserve those things._

_Always yours, _

_Ianto xxx_

Owen put the letter back on the table, tenderly stroked Jack's hair and went back to check on his patient.

* * *

Ianto drifted back to consciousness; vaguely aware that his head was pounding and his mouth felt as tough he had been storing his used socks in it. Stretching, he worked out that he was in his own bed and that someone else was there with him. Cautiously he opened his eyes, looking down he could see a tangle of brown hair and a lithe body sprawled across his own that could only belong to Jack Harkness. Slowly, unbelievingly Ianto raised his had and stroked the silky hair. Jack snuffled, snuggled in closer and murmured 'love you, Ianto'

Standing in the doorway, Owen cleared his throat, 'Back with us, then' he said.

Ianto blushed, 'I guess I have you to thank for saving me' he said quietly unwilling to disturb the sleeping Jack.

Owen nodded, once. 'Listen to me' he said gruffly, 'because I never want to have to say this again. I saw what losing you did to him. It obliterated him. Never doubt that he loves you Ianto because without you he just can't function. He is the man he is because of you – don't ever forget that. You can sustain him and you can destroy him with a simple action or a single word, that's a terrifying responsibility but it's one I believe you can shoulder.'

Ianto smiled at the medic, 'thank you Owen' he whispered

'You're welcome' said Owen as he turned to leave, 'Oh, and if you ever hurt him like that again…I will fucking annihilate you, OK?'

'OK'

'Good' and with that Own left them alone

Ianto lay still, watching the shadows move across the bedroom ceiling. Jack was here with him in his bed, he loved Jack, he needed Jack and it would seem that Jack loved and needed him too. It was the best gift he had ever received.


End file.
